


Begin Again

by Stilinskisim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Past Jordan and Lydia, Past Malia and Stiles, Pregnant Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinskisim24/pseuds/Stilinskisim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of her Fiancé, Lydia is faced with the difficulty of moving on. but a one night stand with one Stiles Stilinski changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sand Turns Into Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a few months hope you love it :D

She wakes up like every other day, showers and gets ready for her day. Makes some breakfast and starts her day sitting at the breakfast table looking out the large window at the birds and neighbors walking their pets, holding hands laughing. 

Ever sense Allison passed things have been hard, and now that Jordan was gone too she doesn’t know how to live. They were supposed to get married in October in two weeks, but in December of 2015 He was shipped out to Iran and was set to return a week before the wedding. They talked about Kids after a year, but just like sand slipping through her fingers, their plans vanished in thin air when he died a week later. 

She remembers the feeling it was like when she lost Allison, She was cold, numb and didn’t feel like doing much. Her mother and father tried to help but she didn’t even want them around due to the fighting they would always have, They eventually worked things out for the kids but gave up on helping her after no improvement the next month. 

The sound of the Sprinklers brings her back, snapping her from the depressing thoughts and memories. Looking at the clock she realizes she's going to be late for work if she doesn’t get her ass moving so she chugs down the glass of orange juice and puts the dishes in the sink, grabs her purse and hurry’s out the door to her car. 

 

“I am literary walking into the building as we speak” She says as soon as she answers the call from her boss Mr. Whittemore. “Lydia the meeting is starting in three minuets if you don’t get your ass into this room I'll fire your ass”

“Already here” She hangs up and pats his back with a wide breathless smile. He looks at her in awe as she fixes her black skirt and sits down in a leather chair, He clears his throat, straitens his tie and sits. 

“So where are we with the assignment?” “We are Half way done, we just need to make sure a part in the watch is not defective” “And how long will that take?” 

“It takes a week and a half to test it, two if its defective to find the problem and fix it” Lydia blurts out lasing her hands together and resting them on top of her folder. 

Mr. Blake looks at her with his ice blue eyes and big bushy Grey and black eyebrows. “You were given this assignment two months ago and you only have three days left, unless you can get it done in one and two if it is in fact defective we will consider putting it out into the world but if not. . Our competition will be ahead of us” 

“I understand but sir its more complicated then getting it fixed in two days, we have to find the source of the defect and figure a way to fix it and if it cant be fixed we have to think of something to replace it with which will take Two weeks not days”

“Your a smart girl Miss. Martin. . Figure it out” He stands grabbing his book and walks out with his assistant reserving a two O'clock dinner with his wife.

“Can you believe him?! Two days to get this dame thing fixed what does he think this is NASA?” 

“He has a point Lydia, The watch needs to be done by the end of this month, October is almost around the corner to be exact Three days” She turns and looks at her coworker with a cold glare “Shut up Yukimura” She turns around and sits in her desk looking at the picture of her and Jordan. 

“How are you doing?” She sighs and closes her eyes, “I’m trying to move on but its hard. . . one day at a time right?” “One day at a time. . . You know what you need?” She looks at her friend with curious eyes. 

“A Drink. Me and my boyfriend are going to the bar tonight his brother is coming along. . Wanna come?” 

“Are you trying to double date with me?”  
“No. I just don’t want to be a third wheel. . Sometimes its like he doesn’t remember I'm there when his brother is in the same room” She can sense the sadness in her voice and see it in her eyes, “So if I go, I will do what? Talk to you while him and his brother drink?” 

“No your going to be talking to his brother while me and Scott dance and stuff like that” 

“Sounds like a double date to me Kira” “No I promise you its not! Its just so I can spend time with Scott! I promise you it wont be a double date!” 

“If it is I'm leaving and never talking to you again” Kira smiles and jumps up and down in her seat, “Thank you I love you so much! We'll pick you up around 8 tonight!” 

“Cant wait” She groans and turns her attention back to her computer screen. 

 

“Are the papers done?” “Yes all 26 of them are finished and in this folder” She hands Mr. Whittemore the red folder and continues to walk down the long windowed hall way, “What are you doing tonight?” Don’t get her wrong. He is a very handsome guy and his jawline reminds her of a statue, but she doesn’t date coworkers or anyone who is her boss. 

“I am going to binge watch Game Of Thrones on my laptop while eating as much ice cream as I want” She smiles at him, “Come on Lydia. Let me take you out, its been almost a year and I think you can use a little company in your life” 

She stops and turns to look at him. “Jackson. . Your my boss this wouldn’t work out we could break up and it will be really awkward working for you. I’m just not ready” She smiles weakly tucking her hair behind her ear “Now excuse me I have a whole season to watch after work so.” She takes off with a sway of her hips and her head held strong, even though on the inside she wants to die in a corner.

It was hard. Moving on was hard, if she and Jordan never met and her boss asked her out she would be riding him in his desk a couple hours later. But Jordan calmed that side of her, she's not Teenage popular Lydia Martin who would pretend to act dumb for a guy. no. she was 22 year old Lydia Martin with a good job she got from her 4.0 and smart brain, not her looks. And besides she liked this new version of herself. 

The rest of the work day goes by in a flash, all she does is fill in papers to get the product expected in one day she'll worry about if its defective another day, right now all she can think about is a candle lit room with her tub and a glass of red wine. 

 

The sent of lavender fills the medium sized room, the heat from the water steaming up into the air. Maybe she should wait for it to cool down before she sits in the bath, but the bubbles aren’t going to last long and she needs a few hours of relaxation before Kira comes knocking on her door. 

So she pores cold water into the tub and steps in one leg at a time getting her body used to the hot water, slowly she sits in and sinks to her shoulders with a loud sigh. 

“How was work?” “Stressful. Thanks for setting up the bath for me” She looks at him sitting on the toilet and smiles, He's in his pajamas ready for bed. “No problem. I’m gonna hit the hay anything you need before I go?” “No. . Night”  
He kisses her forehead and whispers I love you before he disappears into their room. 

That was the last night they spent together, it was short. But it was sweet. She plays it back in her mind over and over, wishing he jumped into the bath with her or waited up for her so they can have one last intimate moment together.

she finished off washing her hair and body then pulls the plug. She lays out a short green dress with light blue shorts on her bed, This is not a double date if it is you walk out of the building get a taxi and leave. She keeps saying to herself while she's putting on her make up, not that she cares but she wonders if his brother is hot and She hopes he's not an annoying type of guy who wont shut his mouth. 

 

“Hi I'm Scott, Kira talks a lot about you” She smiles at him and shakes his hand, “Lydia and yeah she talks a lot about you at work” Kira gasps loudly and stops at a red light, “I Do Not!” “Oh really what about yesterday then? Remember when you told me about that Cute thing he did?” She's silent as her and Scott laugh. “Well I'm glad you talk about me. . Makes me feel special” “Shut up” 

“So are we picking up your brother?” “No he's meeting us there” She nods and sits back in the seat, “SO Kira told me about the project you guys are working on hows that going” She groans in her mind remembering the time Mr. Blake gave them to finish it, “It's going good were testing it to make sure it doesn’t explode so” 

“What happens if it explodes?” “A very stressed Lydia that’s what happens” “I would have to figure out why it exploded and see if there’s a way to fix it, and if there’s no way I would have to come up with something to replace that part inside of it”

“That is a lot to do. . Do you ever rest?” “This is the first time I've taken a break in 3 months” Scott looks at her unbelievably. “Wow. Guess you need this more than Stiles” “Who?” “Oh my brother, His name is Stiles. . . It's a nickname” 

“Why does he call himself Stiles whats so wrong with his real name?” “He was named after his grandfather and it was really hard for him to spell and to pronounce as a kid so he just named himself Stiles” 

“What about Lydia? Why do you call yourself Lydia?” Kira blurts out. “Um because it's the name I was born with” “Yeah but. . . that makes sense” She laughs.

Kira wasn’t Allison. And that was alright, the two of them went to collage together and studied the same thing, so when they were hired at the same company and got put in the same row they bonded. 

Kira made work fun even when it was stressful, she has a way of bringing joy into any situation with her clumsy personalty, and Lydia loves her for it. 

 

They walk into the bar and Michel Jackson's Smooth Criminal is blasting in the warm dingy room, The floor was sticky and the air smelled like alcohol and piss mixed together. “When you said bar. . I imagined a nice jazz music playing cocktail's place. Not this” 

“Lydia it's a dive bar. Plus we live in Queens” Scott shrugs and waves to someone, “Come on” He grabs Kira's and she grabs her wrist pulling her along past people. “Stiles hey!” He shouts “Hey man!” He smiles at him placing his beer down to give him a hug, He was wearing a orange, blue and white plaid flannel, Black washed out pants and Grey Nike shoes. His hair is a Chocolate brown and his eyes a light brown, he has moles scattered along his face hidden behind light stubble, and his cheek bones are the most attractive thing she has ever seen. 

She watches as him and Kira hug then he looks at her with a confusing smile, “Oh right Stiles this is my Coworker Lydia Lydia this is Scott's brother Stiles” “Nice to meet you” His smile doesn’t look confused anymore as His long fingers wrap around her small hand “You too” She smiles back at him. 

 

Kira and Scott are dancing on the dance floor to Billie Jean, her and Stiles sit at the bar, “So Stiles. . What do you do as a career?” 

“I am a deputy at the local police department, What about you?” 

“I work at S. S. I”

“S.S.I? Like the Social security thing? ”  
“Science Stratosphere Inc. I'm responsible for getting products tested and fixed”  
“Oh. . Wow that must be really stressful”  
“It is but it's my job. Is being a deputy stressful?”  
“Sometimes, depends on the type of work”  
“Is that why were at this bar. Scott said I needed a drink more than you” His warm eyes lands on her, He shrugs. 

“Science wasn’t really my thing back in school but one thing I can tell you is sand becomes glass from just a single lightning bolt” He changes the subject with a chug of his beer.  
“And how is that?”  
“Well you see Lightning can strike up to 10 miles from it's point of origin and can be as hot as 54,000 degrees so when it strikes lets say a beach as a bolt of lightning passes through sand the heat which is hotter than the surface of the sun fuses the sand particles together and walla Glass. . That’s called Fulgurite”  
“That's pretty impressive” She smiles at him.

“Are you married?” He points to her ring, “No. I was engaged but he passed away, I just keep it on” 

“I'm sorry for your loss. . I know what it feels like to lose someone you love” 

“Who did you lose?” “My mother” “I'm sorry” “It happen when I was a boy so” He shrugs and finished his beer. She cant image how hard that must have been for him, she tried to picture growing up without her mother, She was there for her every step of the way. When she got her first period her mother explained to her it was just a sign of her becoming a woman and taught her how to put on a pad. 

“It must have been hard growing up without her” “It was but over the years it got better, me and my father healed. Seven years later my dad and Scott's mom got married, I was scared at first thought she was going to replace her and my dad would forget about her, but he didn’t and she didn’t want him to”

He smiles and orders another round for all four of them, Kira and Scott walk up breathless and drenched in sweat. “How you too getting along?” Kira smiles at her. “Pretty good. . You okay? You look like your about to fall over” She holds her hands out to steady her as she sits in the stool next to her, “I'm good” She smiles drunkenly.

“To my brother! Who went through four years of hell with the devil herself!” Scott holds up his shot glass spilling a little on himself “To Stiles!” They shout before shooting back the first round of ten.

Her phone buzzes and she groans when she see's the name on the small bright screen, “Yeah whats the problem?” 

“The test was unsuccessful we need at least two weeks to figure this out” She bangs her head on the sticky table regretting it after “We don’t have two weeks Benson! There is no way that caterpillar eyebrow's is going to give us the time we need” Kira drags Scott onto the dance floor when her favorite song starts to play, Stiles is chugging down another beer. 

“Well Lydia we have to do something!. . Where are you can you come in early tomorrow?” “I'm hanging with friends and yeah ill come in first thing tomorrow to try and figure it out. . Alright bye” She hangs up and groans taking the beer in her hand and taking a long drink, “Everything okay?” “No I have to figure out how to fix a very important part in a device by the end of this month”

He nods his head and pats her back. “You know what you need” “A stronger drink?” “That and a dance. . Come on” he grabs her wrist and leads “Wait I don’t dance!” “Everybody dances” “Not this girl” 

“What is this High School Musical? Come on” “I don’t dance” She folds her arms in front of her chest. He smirks at her and places his beer down, “I'll show you that it's one and the same baseball, dancing same game its easy Step up to the plate start swinging!” 

“What? Stiles what are you. . Are you singing High School Musical?” 

“I wanna play ball now and that’s all I wanna do it ain’t no dance that you can show me” He points at her and sings the verse. Then starts wiggling his hips and shoulders, She's laughing so hard that it hurts. 

“Two Steppin' now you’re up to bat bases loaded do your dance it's easy Take your best shot just hit it!” “If I dance will you stop singing!?” He shuts his mouth and smiles at her, “Lets go” She laughs. 

Next thing she knows their dancing to Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani, jumping up and down shouting “That's my shit”

“THIS SHIT IS BANANAS B A NAN A S!” The start laughing and leaning on one another so they don’t fall over, “WE'RE SO DRUNK!” is the last thing she remembers saying.

 

She wakes up to a pounding head and the sun shining through the window and onto her eyes, She sighs and looks at the clock to her left to find a blue wall. She's confused and the bed feels ruff, but the sheets so soft against her skin. This wasn’t her bed or room. So she looks to the right and see's him laying on his back with his face facing hers sound asleep, she had a one night stand with a guy she just met last night. 

 

Holy fucking shit. She just had a one night stand. Well a drunk one but that counts right? She hasn’t been in the same bed with a guy in almost a year, The smell his scent from her sheets and his pillow has faded. Now with this new scent she can smell on his blue sheets makes her miss it and helps her relax, She doesn’t know what to do now. Does she leave while he's still asleep or wait till he wakes? She really doesn’t know so she just lays there looking up at the ceiling fan spin round and round slowly putting her back to sleep. 

The sound of an alarm beeping loudly and him jumping up wakes her making her jump up as well, His eyes land on her and he screams falling off the bed. “Did we?!” He looks up at her and she nods, covering herself with the sheet. “Oh my. . I am soo sorry. . I . We. We were drunk and. . . Well I've never done this before” he admits in one breath. 

“Stiles. It's okay, and yeah we were drunk and didn’t know what we were doing. And I've never done this before either” She bites her lip as she watches him sit up only in his black boxers running a hand through his hair. He has a tattoo on his chest to the right that looks like it was just put there a few days ago, He has another on the left side of his abs some writing she cant tell if its Chinese or Japanese. 

“Yeah. . . Look. I'm not a one night stand kind of guy and I want to take you out to make up for” His hands wave around the bed “This” His eyes are wide and she can tell he's panicking. If she was him and a woke up next to a pretty girl she would be freaking out too, but she woke up next to a hot guy so. 

“You don’t have to” “I want to. . Just let me take you out like to eat or something sometime this week when your not busy, it wont mean anything just two mature adults having lunch together” It's hard to say no to him when he's standing there in nothing but boxers, She smiles at him, it would be nice to get to know him a little bit better. “Sure, I'll let you know when I have the day off and we can go eat. But if you try to pull anything similar to this. . I'm leaving” “I wont I swear, and I don’t want to sound like a total dick but I'm late for work” She laughs remembering what woke her.

 

“See that right there?” She nods her head “This is the part that failed” “That’s the projector” She groans “Is there another part that made it fail?” “We're thinking it could be this part its connected too, it's right under the battery and the only thing separating the two is a thin plastic layer. 

She looks at the screen pen tapping against her folder as she tries to come up with a way to fix this, Then it clicks just move the battery. “Can we move the battery to this side and whatever this is switch the two, so the battery will go here and this part will go in its place” “we cant its what connects the button to turn it on, we can try due to the dead line but I don’t know if it will work” she nods her head, “Sounds good call me after” She smiles and walks out.

“Hey you what happen to you last night?” Kira rolls her chair closer to her space, “I don’t know I was really drunk, but I will tell you I had a one night stand” The pen that was in her mouth falls onto the floor, “Name! what did he look like, how big was he and was it good?” Kira whisper shouts making her laugh. “Stiles” “Noo” She nods her head and laughs while Kira's flipping out eyes wide and mouth wide open. 

“Lydia! You had a one night stand with my boyfriends brother?!” She laughs a yeah and turns her chair back around, “Wait! What was it like was he any good?” “I cant remember the sex, but I will tell you he has a killer body, he also has two tattoos hidden under his shirt”

“So are you guys going to go on a date? I think it will be good for you I don’t know about him sense his last girlfriend cheated on him but” “What?” “Yeah you didn’t know?” “No I though we were going out for a drink because he had a bad day at work” “nope he walked into his home he lived in with his ex and caught her having sex with one of his best friends in his bed too” “That’s horrible” Who would cheat on him when he looks like a freaking model? 

“Yeah that was a week ago too, he moved out into that apartment, had to buy a new bed and everything because she took everything” “That's a cruel thing to do I understand the bed situation but that’s just rude” Kira nods and smiles “So anyway what are you going to do?” “Well he said he felt bad and wanted to take me to eat sometime this week and just get to know each other a bit more, It's not a date so don’t get to excited” 

“That's nice of him. And yeah he doesn’t seem like a one night stand kind of guy, maybe later on you two will find something other than friendship. Are you interested?” “Maybe. But I still love Jordan you know that” Kira smiles at her “You never know what might happen these last few months Lydia” She's right.


	2. The Case Of The Missing Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy :)

“How was Game Of Thrones?” Jackson comes out of his office and walks next to her, “Eventful” She reply’s with a sigh. They must have really gone at it last night because her thighs are soar and its a bit hard to walk, she also found his finger marks on her thighs when she was changing into her work cloths.  
“Well let me know when your ready to go out. I guess I could wait” He shrugs looking her up and down before leaving, he's such a pig she thinks to herself as she reaches her cube and sits turning the computer screen on and typing in her password.

Jackson is a jerk and a player, she's seen many woman with different ages visiting and leaving his office way to much the past two years she's worked here, he is also charming but his cockiness ruins it. 

“Hey do you know what this means?” Kira rolls her chair over next to her with a piece of paper, she takes it from her and scans it. “It's just telling you what the project is and how it will work that’s all” She says handing the paper back. “Thanks, the things they give us is ridiculous!” “Tell me about it” She smiles at her and continues to type, “Hey! You stopped wearing your ring” “What no” She holds her hand to her face making her heart pick up, there was no ring on her finger. 

“I must of left it somewhere on my desk. . .” She searches like a mad woman lifting things and looking in drawers and removing everything she has in it, from pens to paper clips you name it.   
Nothing. “Bathroom!” She thinks and zooms out the small hallway to the bathroom, She looks for maybe a minute and gives up. Maybe she left it at home?

“No luck?” “No” She groans and plops down on her chair with a loud frustrated sigh, “I'm sure it’ll pop up somewhere” Kira reassures her with a pat to her back, but what if last night at the bar she took it off and left it to go dance with Stiles when someone took it and pawned it at a local pawn shop for a few hundred dollars. . Stiles! That’s it she needs Stiles.

“Kira what's Stiles' apartment number?” “290 why?” “Ill be back if Jackson asks you were I am just say I had to deal with an emergency” “Like?” “I don’t know just say my grandmas sick or something” She grabs her purse and speed walks her way out.

She bangs on his door twice each waiting a good two minuets for him to answer when she realizes he's working, so she speed walks back to her car and drives to a police station. She then realizes she doesn’t know what police station he works so she just goes in about three asking for him, she failed the three but on the forth the man smiles and calls for the sheriff. 

“She's looking for Stiles” He tells him and he takes over shaking her hand and introducing himself as sheriff Stilinski.  
“Oh I was looking for Stiles Stilinski sorry” “No I'm his father, I just sent him on a break pore kid works none stop” That makes sense. “I don’t think I’ve ever met you before. Are you his new girlfriend?” He asks her making her blush, why is she blushing? 

“No we just met last night and I lost my ring and I was going to ask if he's seen it at his place” “So it was a one night thing?” “What no. . I don’t really know” She starts to panic because she just informed him that his son had a one night stand with a random girl he just met and barley knew. “Well if it does end up becoming something more. . Don’t hurt him I don’t think he can take it again” he puts a hand on her shoulder and leads her to an office “You can wait in here for him, he should be back soon” He smiles and closes the door behind him making her jump a little. 

She looks around and feels uncomfortable, The desk is piled up with papers and folders with coffee stains on them, a mug that has a mustache on it. The wall is filled with pictures and papers with red yarn all over the wall, a bored is the same but with red tape and writings and a profile shaped head with a question mark in the middle.

So badly does she want to pick up and throw stuff away but instead she walks over to the couch by the board and sits looking more closely at pictures and the white writing, “Victims around age 17-28, female and male. All found the same way with the same wounds and cause of death, there has been no survivors” She reads and looks at a picture of a crime scene imedently feeling sick to her stomach from what she just saw. “Suspect's Youngest and first victim was only 15, Lily Madison” 

She see's a picture of the girl and remembers reading about her in the paper and watching the news with Jordan, She can feel tears start to build up when the door swings open and Stiles walks in with a bag in his hand shocked to see her. “Hey what are you. . . Did you read this?” He puts the bag down next to her and covers the bored with a sheet, he shuts the door and closes the blinds then moves to kneel in front of her grabbing her hands in his and looking at her with concern. 

“Hey you okay?” “Yeah just. . Little sick to my stomach from reading it that’s all” She gulps and closes her eyes, “I Know, I felt the same when I first read the case too, its not a pretty case” She opens her eyes and looks at him “Will It go away?” “For you. Yeah it will in a few hours or so” “What about you? Why wont it go away for you?” “I've seen most of these pictures in person, really does a lot to you but it wont go away until I find him” She nods and smiles at him weakly. 

“Oh yeah I found this on my floor this morning after you left” He reaches in his pocket and pulls out her ring holding it with one hand he holds it up and smiles at her, Before she could speak the door swings back open and a coworker walks in looking shocked “Oh um sorry I just ha Congrats” Is all he says before closing the door, he looks at her and they laugh because she knows what this looks like, him on his knees holding up a ring to her and her looking surprised. 

“Did you eat?” “No hah it isn’t even my lunch break” She sighs and watches as he reaches for the McDonald's bag opening it and looking in, “I have a Big Mac and large fries and some Chicken Nuggets. What you want?” “Big Mac sounds like heaven right now” He smiles at her and grabs it from the bag handing it to her. 

They eat together sitting on the couch sharing the fries and talking about random stuff, He tells her the movies he and his family watch on Holidays and some funny stories of when he arrested some people or responded to calls, She tells him about her work and the project she's working on and how the test passed. She tells him about her pig of a boss and how he once grabbed her ass making him volunteer to arrest him for her.

“I'll be jobless!” She tells him laughing “You could work for me” “Oh and what would I be doing?” “Sitting here and looking beautiful. . Your really good at it” She feels her cheeks get hot at his words as he looks at her like she's an angle, “Well as long as I get paid and get to clean your desk than you have a deal” “What's wrong with my desk?” He asks pretending to sound hurt. “Well how can I put it nicely” “Nicely!?” He laughs. 

“Its not a pretty desk” She smiles at him and looks at it, “You know your right. . I think it needs a girlfriend to shape him up, is your desk available?” She throws her head back laughing and leans into him, her face close to his cheek. “Thanks for finding my ring” “I know how much it means to you” she opens her eyes and looks at him smiling down at her, she remembers the look and feels safe in his gaze. Its no wonder why she's acting like she is, in the first time in almost a year someone other than Kira makes her feel better, makes her laugh and for the first time she thinks she's ready to move on.

She stays for a half hour talking to him until he gets up and grabs his keys “My work day is over. Did you drive here?” He stretches his arms in the air with a quiet yawn, “Yeah my cars parked outside, Thanks for the food” She stands grabs her purse and follows him out. 

“You know this doesn’t count as our lunch time together” He says, “I thought it did we were eating” “Well yeah but I didn’t take you out and I want to take you out not as a date” “Fine how about tomorrow at five?” “Can we do seven? I get out at six” “It's a date” She says with a laugh and walks to her car. 

 

The first thing she see's when she gets to her desk are flowers, there’s a card on it that reads “Hope your grandma's doing well – Jackson W” She rolls her eyes and tosses the note in the trash putting the yellow flowers on a random persons desk.

“You found it” Kira walks up with a smile, She put her hair up in a pony tail. “Yeah Stiles found it on his floor. I just wish I could remember why I took it off in the first place, I never take my ring” 

“Maybe you took it off because you couldn’t do it with it on” Kira smirks leaving Lydia laughing, “Trust me I think I could have sex with another man and not feel guilty about it” “But it was drunk sex and you don’t remember anything about it, maybe that’s why you don’t feel guilty” 

“If you had sex with Stiles right now completely sober would you feel guilty about it then?” Lydia looks at her picture on the desk with wide eyes, “Of course. . I feel like I cheated on him Kira now that I think about it” “But Lydia he's gone and its time for you to move on. He would want you too” 

“I know but I don’t think ill ever find what I had with him again Kira. No one can compare to Jordan” She sighs. “Lydia every relationship isn’t the same there’s the fairytale love story’s, then the most saddest love story’s like yours but then there’s the ones that start out sad but ends up being sometimes better than before” Kira smiles at her and walks back to her desk only a few feet away. 

“How do I see him as someone I want to date or have a future with?” “You just have to trust your heart and ride along the roller coaster of life” She nods her head getting what she's saying. Its alright to move on now.

 

“How's your grandma?” Jackson blocks her way as she tries to leave, “She's doing better, she's home now” She smiles and tries to leave but is again blocked. “Lydia wait. . What are you doing tomorrow night?” 

“I have a date” She says to get him to stop asking her out everyday, If he thinks she's seeing someone he'll stop right? He looks surprised and a little sad. “Really. Who's the lucky guy?” “His name is Stiles and” He burst into laughter his face turning red, "I'm sorry. . Just haha what kind of name is Stiles?” He says pissing her off. 

“It's a nickname and I think it's a nice name” She walks past him bumping into his shoulder with the roll of her eyes, He's such a jackass, sure she thought his name was funny and weird at first but it's what he likes to be called and it suits him.   
He's calling her name and saying he's sorry but she just keeps on walking to the door.

When she pulls up to her house her parents car is parked out in the driveway, she sighs forgetting they were going to drop off her siblings while they go out and celebrate there 27th anniversary. 

She unlocks the door and walks in the room closing the door and putting a hand on the wall while she removes her heels, the sound of children screaming coming from the living room. She smiles missing the sound of her brother and sister laughing. 

“Hey sorry I'm late my A S S of a boss was trying to flirt with me” “LYDIA!” The two children who's L's sound like W's shout dropping what ever it was they were doing and running over to her, “Hey little nuggets!” She smiles kneeling down and hugging them kissing there foreheads. 

“He's still trying to get with you?” Her father walks in the room with a cup of coffee in hand, “Yup it's gross” “Wydia can we have cereal mommy and daddy said to wait when you get home” “Of course you can have cereal!” She says excitedly and walks to her pantry getting out lucky charms. 

“Other than your A S S of a boss how was work?” Her mother kisses her on the cheek and walks to sit on the bar stool, “It was good just busy” “That's good honey. How are you? I heard you went out last night with some friend from work” 

“Yeah Kira we went to a bar and had a couple of drinks. And I’m better I think I can finally move on” 

“Oh and why's that?” she pores the milk and places the bowls on the table running her fingers through her brothers short soft hair, “I met someone” She says with a smile thinking about the way his eyes looked when he looked at her. 

Her dad chokes on his coffee and her mother's eyes are wide with her mouth open wide, “What! You met someone when!? What's his name what does he look like?” 

“Last night his name is Stiles and he's so sweet mom, his eyes are just aah and the way he looks at me” She leans against her wall biting her lip and looking at her hands, “Well what does he do as a career?” His dad snaps her back “Oh he's a deputy training to become a detective” He nods and takes another sip of his coffee. 

“Oh! I forgot” She runs up the stairs to her room and grabs the envelope she had on her desk quickly running back down stairs to the kitchen, “Happy anniversary!” “You didn’t have to get us anything Lydia” “Open it” she smiles playing with her sisters pigtails. 

She watches as her mother pulls out a gift card to their favorite restaurant, “Thanks baby girl” Her father kisses her forehead. 

“So we'll be back around 8 at night to pick up the kids” “I have a date at 7, but I'm sure he wouldn’t mind waiting for me another hour” She smiles and walks them to the car, “everything you need is in the bag, Lisa needs to take her medication in the morning at seven no later or earlier and Luke's inhaler is in his bag if you take them somewhere always always have it with you at all times just in case, we don’t want to pay another hospital bill” 

“Everything will be fine, have fun” She smiles hugging both of them before heading back inside where her siblings are yelling at each other, “Why are you two arguing?” “Luke took my toy!” “No I didn’t!” “Yes you did!” She starts to cry. 

“Luke where's Lisa's toy?” “On the table” He mumbles walking over and grabbing the toy handing it to his sister “Sorry” He says and sits on the couch. 

“Okay well lets watch some TV” She smiles and sits next to her brother pulling Lisa on her lap and turning on the TV. “Wydia?” “Yeah princess?” “I miss Jordan” Lisa says her lip quivering. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes swallowing what felt like sand “Me to princess”

 

The wind started to pick up and the clouds started to turn Grey, Lightning in the background lighting up the sky. The kids fell asleep so she put them in her bed while she sat down stairs. Her phone rang with an unknown number. 

“Hello”   
“Hey It's Stiles” She smiles.  
“I don’t remember giving you my number how did you get it?”   
“I'm a detective remember”  
“Deputy”  
“Same thing”  
“Not really” She laughs, “What do you want Stiles?”   
“I was just wondering what your doing”  
“Babysitting. . Why?” She plays with her shirt.   
“Nothing I was just uh. . I'm bored” She laughs and bites her lip. “Well do you like kids?” “Yeah” “Well if you want you can come over and help babysit” “I'll be over in a bit” He says making her smile. 

Once off the phone she hurry's to clean the house making sure it looks less of a mess.


	3. Thunderstorms and Forts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't sleep so I decided to finish up this chapter at like 4am XD sorry if there are errors, and sorry for the lack of uploads, I've been getting all the things I needed to do for school out of the way and requester for classes, I am officially a collage student :D I only have one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays starting the 25th of this month so I have to work out how to juggle art work and writing to make sure I'm not lacking on uploading for months so. but enjoy this chapter :)

“You know I don’t think you’re supposed to sit on baby’s. don’t think it’s good for them” Stiles smiles once the door swings open, He looks different, she can’t put her finger on it but something about him looks different. “Well good thing you’re here to tell me” She smiles back moving aside so he can walk in, He steps into the house and looks around, Big windows, fire place in the middle of the split level room, she wonders what he’s thinking.

“I feel small” He turns and says to her making her laugh. “Why do you feel small?” She walks to the kitchen passing the warm burning fire, “Well because the windows are bigger than me and the walls are tall and it’s a high ceiling” She listen to him from in the kitchen brewing some hot coco. “You’ll get used to it. . . wait till you see the bathroom” She smiles watching the hot liquid pore into the black mug.

She walks back and sees him standing in the same spot he was standing in looking amazed still looking around, “You can look around if you want. . . I’ll give you a tour” She places her coffee on the table across from the fire place and takes his hand leading him into the kitchen.

“This Is where I make food” She smiles pointing out some objects, There’s a window by the sink getting a nice view of the pool and yard. She then leads him into the living room with a “Watch your step” After they pass the piano. “And this is where I watch TV and spend most my free time at” There’s two leather couches, a big flat screen TV, A bar on the left side and a little closet that has a dart board.

“I think you need to find a new hobby” He runs his fingers across the wall filled with small holes from the darts “I happen to be very good at darts for your information” She says crossing her arms “Your aim says it all” He smirks at her. “Shut up” She grabs his hand again and leads him across the room to a small hallway that has one bedroom and a bath, “This is the guest bed and bathroom, so when my parents come over and stay the night they get this room, sometimes my siblings sleep in here when they spend the night but they like to sleep in my room so I just put them in here after they pass out"

He nods and walks over to the wall with pictures of her family and her and Jordan, “Oh um. . . that was Jordan. He’s my dead fiancé” She says a little too sour for her liking. “You know I remember seeing him once”

“Really?” She looks at him surprised, “Yeah I gave him a ticket once, I remember because it was my first day on the job” He smiles. “Oh so you’re the dead beat cop!” “Dead what?” She laughs at him.

Jordan had come home pissed off about how a cop gave him a ticket for going the speed limit, calling him a dead beat cop and mocking him, “Well sir you were going 48 in a 40-mile speed limit” He says in a weird deep voice that doesn’t sound like Stiles now that she’s met and heard his voice.

“Yeah geez you made him so mad that day” She says walking back to the kitchen and sitting on a stool, “It’s not my fault he was going over the speed limit”. “He said he was going 40 the whole time and you got the speed mixed up to the car in front of him.

“Oh no no no, he was the only car that had passed by in three minutes” he says taking a seat next to her. “How do you remember it so clear?”, “Every deputy remembers their first ticket. My dad’s story is crazier” He smiles.

“So your calling my dead fiancé crazy?” She says playing around with him, “What. N-no... I’m just saying that. He’s not crazy, I mean there are crazier people out in the world, but your dead fiancé is not one of them” He babbles.

“What makes you so sure he wasn’t” She puts her chin on her hand and looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“Well because he was going to marry you, that’s why.” She looks at him blankly, slowly she feels her cheeks start to heat up so she looks down and laughs, “That’s a good reason” She looks back and smiles.

 

 

“Wydia! The wight isn’t working!” her sister calls out from the hall, “The power went out I think” Stiles says to her. They were talking and the kids came out. She was going to introduce them to Stiles but the lights shut off.

 

“Wydia I’m scared” Lisa says walking quickly and jumping into Stiles’ arms thinking it’s her. “Hey. Wrong person” Stiles says and Lydia turns the light on her phone on. “Who are you?” She says poking his face, “I’m Stiles, who are you?” “I’m Lisa. I’m this many” She says holding up four fingers, “Your missing one” Lydia says lifting her thumb up.

“I’m this many” She says again putting her small hand close to his face, “I don’t have enough fingers to show how old I am” He says with pouty lips. “That’s okay I can just guess, are you this many?” She says holding up ten fingers and flicking them twice, “How much is that?” “Twenty” “Add two more fingers and you got it right” He smiles.

“Is he your boyfriend?” She says looking at Lydia and laughing, “You have a boyfriend?” Luke comes in with his stuffed dinosaur and sits on Lydia’s lap.

“He’s M-“ “What do you do for money, what’s your favorite color, and do you like dinosaurs?”

“Uh. . . I’m a cop, Blue and yes I do” “You’re a cop!” Luke lights up, the one thing he loves more than dinosaurs are cops, he always says he wants to be one when he’s older. “Do you catch bad guys!?” Lisa cuts in.

“I’m working on catching a really bad man”

“What did he do?”

“He did something really bad and he needs to go to be put away”

“Do you have a star?!” Stiles pulls out his wallet and shows him his badge, “Awesome!” He yells. “Here” He says taking it off and clipping it to his shirt. “Freeze!” He yells to Lisa taking off running after her when she runs away laughing. “I like your boyfriend!” She can’t believe it. Luke actually likes this guy. He hated Jordan, didn’t think he was fun plus he wasn’t so good with kids.

“Are you sure he should be playing with it?” “Yeah it’s cool. My dad used to let me play with his, plus I have an extra if it gets lost so” He says following her around the house helping light the candles.

 

 

“This was a good idea” She whispers, “I know they won’t find us in here” he whispers back holding back a laugh. “Shouldn’t we tell them were just friends?” “Why? I mean we have a date so” “We have a date? It’s a date?”

“Well I think it’s time I started dating again, so might as well start with you” She’s thankful for the dark hiding the blush that came up.

“If that’s okay with you” She looks up only able to see a little of his face, “I know you’re still trying to get over your ex” “I was over her months ago. I just don’t want to get hurt again”

“I promise I won’t, if you never. . . never mind” She puts her head down, “Hey. I will do everything I can to stay alive. I won’t leave you that way” he tells her squeezing her hand.

The blanket is pulled back and Lisa and Luke scream “Found you!” “Dang it how did they find us?” “we did hide in the fort” “Maybe we should of hid under the bed or something” He says crawling out. “Next time” she tells him.

 

 

“Well I have to go I have work in the morning, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” He asks grabbing his jacket. “Yeah. If anything happens I’ll call you” She says with a smile walking him out.

After their game of hid and seek the kids passed out in the fort, “Okay.” He says looking at her with a smile, “Oh yeah here” She holds his badge up to him. “That’s okay, he can keep it”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah like I said” He opens his car door and hops in the driver’s seat, reaching up and pulling down the visor “I have an extra”

“Okay well Sir two badges careful driving home” She teases him. “I will madam Messy bun” “Messy bun?”

“Give it a while, I’ll think of something better” he smiles at her and closes his door.

She waves him off watching his car drive away and make a right turn down the street. This has been a good night.


	4. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to Tuesday to post this but I couldn't wait hope you enjoy

She dances around her room singing loudly to He’s So Fine by The Chiffons. She never thought that she’d get hit by this love bug again, she can’t get his smile or him out of her mind making her have a stupid looking grin on her face ever sense he drove off last night. The power came back on in the morning making her even more happy, she wonders where he’ll take her, Jordan took her to this nice Italian restaurant on their first date.

So she dresses in a high waisted jean short with a black belt and a long sleeve black crop top, black heels and her grandmothers pearl bracelet that she was going to wear for the wedding. She finished off with some red lipstick and smiles.

The doorbell rings right as she walks out of her room and down the steps, “Coming” She calls out smiling when she sees her siblings coloring on the table, “Hey how was your time at the hotel?” She asks smiling at her mother. “Oh it was wonderful; the pool was salt water! Can you believe that?” Her mother walks in.

“Yeah I hear there doing it more in hotels, hey daddy” She smiles giving him a hug and a kiss’s on the cheek, “Baby how were the little rascals?” He asks messing up Luke’s hair.

“They were good, there was a storm but they did good”

“Dad mom! Look at what Stiles gave me!” Luke runs up holding out the badge.

“That’s awesome. . . Who’s Stiles?” Mr. Martin looks at her confused. “Wydia’s new boyfriend” Lisa speaks up.

“You had your new boyfriend over when you were babysitting? Lydia what if they walked in on. . . you know what” Mrs. Martin whispers.

“Calm down nothing happened, he was just helping. He made a tent and we all played hide and seek, after that the kids passed out and he left” She says leaning against the counter “And dad I told you who he was yesterday remember?” “It was a long day” She laughs at her father’s reply, just then her phone buzzes, a text from Stiles.

 

 On my way – Stiles S 7:50 pm

    Okay, Parents are here so – Lydia

 Got it, oh and don’t wear anything to nice – Stiles 7:53 pm

    Guess I won’t wear anything then – Lydia

 Lydia Martin! I’m trying to drive here – Stiles 7:53 pm

    Texting and driving. Might as well give yourself a ticket -Lydia

 Actually I’m in traffic. But ill be there soon – Stiles 7:55 pm

 

She smirks and turns to her parents “So Stiles is on his way”

“Do you want us to leave?”

“No not at all haha, I want you guys to meet him” She says a little shy, she hopes it goes good, the first time she introduced Jordan to them they hated him, she was only 18.

“Okay we would love to meet him... he is the same age right?” Her father speaks out, “Yes” She laughs.

 

 

She opens the door to a smiling Stiles with red roses in his hands, she smiles wide at him “For me?” He nods with a raise of his eyebrows and holds them out to her, she takes them and smells them, “Thanks” She blushes and kisses his cheek.

She moves aside for him to walk in and closes the door when she does, “Mom and Dad are in the living room with the kids” She grabs his hand and leads him.

“Mom Dad this is Stiles, Stiles this is my mom Natalie and my dad Andy” She smiles nervously. They stand and walk over with smiles on their faces, “Hi nice to meet you, we’ve hear a lot about you” She looks at her mother with wide eyes and rose cheeks, “Really?” He looks surprised and looks over at her with a smile.

“Oh yeah all the time, none stop too” Her dad chimes in, “Stiles this Stiles that really she can go on all day about you if she wants”

“OKAY! Ha I think it’s time to go don’t you think Stiles don’t want to be late for dinner” She pulls on his arm turning him around and pushing him towards the door. “Haha bye dad bye mom LOVE YOU” She shouts and closes the door.

“So . . . all day huh?” He asks looking at her

“Shut up and get in the car” She says hiding a blush with his car, he walks around and opens the door for her.

“Where are we going?” She asks looking at him as he jumps in the drives seat closing the door and putting his seat belt on, “Freddie’s that okay?” he looks at her in question watching as she puts her seatbelt on. She looks up and meets his eyes “Yeah” She smiles at him.

 

 

“So tell me about yourself, I want to know you more” “Okay what do you want to know?” “Tell me about your family and what it was like growing up” He says popping a fry in his mouth.

“Okay well growing up it was just me my mom and dad, we lived in Beacon hills for six years then we moved here, my dad and mom divorced when I was 10 so my dad moved back to beacon and me and my mom stayed here, my four years later my mom met Andy and they got married right away, he took our last name. he’s more of a father to me then my real dad. they adopted my brother and sister after I graduated and we were a big happy family, but then they started fighting so I would have to find ways to get Luke and Lisa to not hear them, we would play music loudly and dance and sing to it, or I would take them out to the small park or to the movies. But they stopped fighting.”

He smiles at her, “I used to live in Beacon too” “Really no way!” “Yeah we lived there for a year then moved here” “That’s so crazy” She laughs and takes a drink of her soda.

“Now you have to tell me about you” “Well after we moved it was a good nine years but then my mom got sick. . . it was hard seeing her the way she was; she was always in her room or in a hospital. When she passed it was so weird the house was so empty, my dad took it the hardest because he wasn’t there when she went”

“What do you mean by that?” She asks, “My dad was working and I was with my mom because she was really sick that day. . .” He stops talking, he just stares at his hands playing with the fingers of each hand. She places her hand around his making him look up at her, “It’s okay I know what you mean” she says with a weak smile. He smiles back. “Anyway he drank a lot so I was always taking care of him, I stayed with Scott’s mom a lot because my dad would go out drinking. But one day it all stopped and he was himself again. He married Melissa when I was a senior, me and Scott were happy haha”

She laughs and smiles, “I’m glad things got better for you and your dad, he seems like a really nice guy” “Yeah he is, he’s pretty funny too” He smiles at her.

 

He walks her to her door and smiles at her, “I guess I’ll see you later then” He speaks up “Yeah. thanks for this I really had a good time, I really needed this” She smiles up at him. “Me too. . .” He says looking at her. She’s looking at him too “Sleep good” He says moving a bit closer “You too. drive safely. . .” He nods his head licking his lips “Night” he whispers making her move closer to him. She says nothing just looks at him with wide eyes, she can feel rain drops falling against her skin.

“I just want to kiss you... can I? Please say I can” He asks. She nods her head quickly with a yes and tip toes up to meet his awaiting lips, their so soft and warm against her own feeding her hunger. She melts into him wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to his body as he moves his lips against hers slowly, pulling away to peck at her lips then goes back in to kiss her longer repeating over and over again.

When they pull apart they are soaked hair sticking to her cheeks and his down to his forehead, they breath heavily as they part. “Night” He smiles at her and gives her one more kiss before walking to his car, she waves him off and opens her door closing it with a wide smile, her lips still tingling. 

 

She walks with a robe on and rubs her hair with a towel trying to dry it without her hair dryer that broke, she sighs passing the vase of red flowers and smiles.

She walks into the bathroom looking down at the floor and drying her hair with the towel one last time before she combs it lifting her head up and looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes go wide and she gasps. Jordan is looking back at her from behind her making her look around quickly, but all she sees is an open door, she looks back at the mirror and he’s gone. Her heart is raising and she feels like throwing up, she closes her eyes and gags opening them up and running over to the toilet throwing up what she ate on her date with Stiles.

She wipes her mouth with the towel and flushes the toilet with a shaky hand.

 

She’s walking to the kitchen in the middle of the night when she see’s him again standing by her door on her way back to her room, “Jordan” She whispers. “What do you want?” She asks holding back tears, he just looks at her and looks over to a chair with Stiles’ jacket on it.

She forgot to give it back to him after he left so she just put it to dry on the chair, “What do you expect from me? What am I supposed to do! YOUR DEAD REMEMBER? DO YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO LIVE MY LIFE ALONE STUCK ON YOU?” She’s crying now shouting her words and something that isn’t really there. This is all in her head, she just doesn’t know it.

“I NEED TO LET YOU GO. . . I CANT LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE, ITS KILLING ME. YOUR DEAD” She drops her cup and drops to her knees “Your dead” She says over and over crying, laying on her side she brings her legs to her chest holding them with her arms as she cries herself to sleep.

 


	5. Body Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this in a few months just had to take a break and think of where I wanted this to go

Things have been going good between her and Stiles, besides that one time she saw Jordan and had a panic attack, it has been two weeks now and she hasn't seen him again.

Her and Stiles have been taking things slow, even though they already had sex they both agreed they would wait a little while before taking that step. Sure, there were times where they were making out and the need to go farther burned against both their skins but they stopped every time.

"So where does the name Stiles come from?" She asks him laying her head on his shoulder, they were sitting on his couch watching a show, "it's actually a family nickname, my grandpa went by Stiles when he was in the war. I just thought I would call myself that. I don't think I have to explain why because you've seen my real name" he smiles kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah I still can't pronounce it right" She smiles playing with the end of his sleeve. "How's work going?" She asks looking up at him, "it's going. . . Still haven't gotten a trail on the case but I'm sure something will pop up eventually" he tells her with a sigh.

"Hopefully, I worry when you work late" she tells him "I also miss you" he smiles at her, "you only miss me because I make you food every time we're together" he says making her gasp, "Yeah but your company's nice too"

"So I'm just being used?" He says faking a hurt voice, "Yup, for hugs cuddles late at night kisses and your cooking" she teases him climbing onto his lap, "Well as long as your happy then I guess it's okay" he smiles and kisses her.

She deepens the kiss playing with his hair on the back of his neck, "Lydia" he mumbles against her lips, "Please" she says breaking the kiss to look at him.

"We've been together for two weeks almost a month. I don't think I can wait anymore Stiles I just. . . I want you so bad" he smiles and nods his head "we'll take it slow" he says kissing her again.

Her back pressed against the cushions as his body hovers over her, her hands griping the collar of is shirt pulling him down. One of his hands is holding himself up while the other is rubbing up and down on her hip following as it lifts up onto his waist.

His lips trail down her lips to her chin leading down to her neck, he lightly bites her shoulder and sucks at the right spot that has her hips raising off the couch.

Her hands work to unbutton her shirt pulling the bottom from her skirt, his hands touch her slowly making her breath hitch as he slowly kisses down her chest kissing above the middle of the red lace bra. Her hands finds their way under his shirt felling his abs as she runs a hand up to his chest making sure to scratch lightly with her nails, he shutters against her and licks the skin above the bra sticking his tongue in a little, he does this a couple more times before he sits up with her and removes her shirt letting her lift his off too.

Her fingers trace the tattoo on his chest as her lips find his, she feels his hands on her back slowly undoing her bra until the straps are the only thing keeping it on. She sits on top of him removing her bra and pressing her bear breasts against his chest making him groan. He kisses her neck as he brings his hands up to touch the side of each of her boobs, suddenly she feels nerves, realizing this is the first time someone other than Jordan will see her naked. She would count the one night stand but they don't really remember.

"Hey. It's okay" he says as if he can somehow read her mind, "You look beautiful" he smiles making her blush. "We can stop" "No! . no it's okay I want you to look" she says.

His eyes slowly look down, he lets out a sigh when he sees her breasts sending a shiver down her spine from the look on his face, "I take that back, your gorges Lyds" she smiles at him before his hands touch her chest making her moan.

His fingers pinch and rub circles on her pink nubs making her more wet then she already was, his head goes down licking a quick strip against one, God he really knows what he's doing.

His lips wrap around her nipple and he starts to suck lightly letting it go with a pop before licking at it fast with the tip of his tongue looking up at her through thick lashes. His lips wrap back around it repeating it a couple of times while his fingers mimics his tongue.

"You’re really good with your mouth" she laughs as he kisses up her neck to her lips, "I'm not even finished with you" his voice is raspy and full of lust as he flips her onto her back, he knells down on the floor rubbing her closed thighs.

"No you don't have to do that" she laughs awkwardly "I want to. . If you like it. Do you?" Her cheeks turn red as she looks at him, "I don't know. No one’s ever done that before" she admits kind of embarrassed at her lack of sexual experience.

"Would you want me to? It's okay if you’re not comfy with it" he says looking at her with warm eyes. She's already made up her mind though. "I want to know what it feels like so. ." She blushes as she parts her thighs for him, "if you don't like it let me know and I'll stop okay" she nods biting her lip as his hands move her thighs further apart grabbing her hips and scooting her closer to the edge, he kisses the inside of her thighs lightly and licks up and down.

He does this for a good two minutes before she's breathing heavy "Stiles. Please" "one thing you should know is I like to take my time" he says pulling the zipper of her skirt down and pulling it down her legs. She has matching panties on that he licks the side of making her start to breath heavy again, he traces his fingers against the hem of her panties as he licks the sides.

Finally his hooks a finger under and pulls them out of his way scooting closer to her, he looks up at her as he sticks his tongue out and licks up the tip flicking against her clit once making her throw her head back with a moan. Her eyes close and her hand finds his moving against her skin, he licks her folds and kisses her clit. He drags down her panties leaving him free to touch her. His fingers run along her slit rubbing her juices against her folds "God Lydia your so wet" he mumbles kissing her thighs before licking her folds letting his tongue slip into her licking around her walls making her gasp.

"Stiles" she moans his name her hands grabbing at his head running her fingers through his soft hair. His lips wrap around her clit as a finger goes into her slowly. He's sucking hard but not hard enough to through her off the edge, "God stiles" her hips buck into his face rubbing up and down without her say. The tip of his tongue rapidly flicks against her clit in fast motions making her throw her head back and pull at his hair.

He adds a second finger and speeds up fucking his fingers into her fast as he licks her clit making her even more wet. She can feel herself squeezing his fingers making her moan more loudly, the feeling takes over her and soon she's riding his face without knowing chasing after her orgasm, "I'm so close please. Please make me cum" she cries feeling a third finger enter her as his lips wrap back around her clit and sucks hard, she moans his name over and over when finally, she clamps around his fingers, her back arching and her eyes closed shut. She's holding her breath as she cums around his fingers her hands griping his hair pulling him closer to her pussy. He moans against her as he licks up every ounce of her juices her breathing is deep and he brings her down after a minute. "God Lyds" he laughs licking his fingers.

 

"So what did you think?" She looks at him seeing the lights reflect her wetness on his lips and chin, "You are really really good with your tongue" she signs sitting up and kiss him, she can taste herself on his lips not caring.

She thinks that's the hardest orgasm she has ever had in her life, "Can I return the favor?" She whispers, "please do" he tells her and stands up with her in his arms, "sit" she orders him so he pulls his pants down and does as told.

She kisses him and goes down his body licking and kissing against his skin as she makes her way down to his happy trail, she runs her fingers down it pulling down his grey boxers letting his penis pop out, "holly shit" she says with wide eyes once she sees him. "You’re really big" she smiles grabbing his dick In her hand "thanks" he sighs. She licks up the bottom of his length tongue circling around the tip. She watches as his eyes close and his head leans back, she sucks on the tip making him groan, she takes what she can fit in her mouth sucking hard as she moves her head up and down him "fuck Lyds. So, good" he groans grabbing her hair out of her face, she looks up at him letting it fall out of her mouth with a pop hearing it slap against his stomach. She smiles up at him grabbing it in her hand and working her hand against him moving it fast.

"Come here" he says grabbing her and lifting her up kissing her roughly, "I want you so bad stiles" she says rubbing herself against him the tip rubbing against her clit. They moan into each other’s mouths as she lifts herself up and lines him up with her slowly moving her hips down taking in the tip, they both groan. "Wait! Condom" he stops her and she pulls out fast feeling empty. "Where?" In my room" he says with a smile an lifts her up with him taking her to his bed and throwing her onto the bed making her laugh.

He grabs the box of condoms and opens one, pinching the tip and rolling it down himself. He smiles as he walks over and crawls on top of her, "ready?" She nods grabbing his arms for support, he lines himself back up and pushes in slowly. They both moan and he pushed in and out going deeper with each thrust of his hips, she grips his arms wrapping her legs around his waist as he fucks her picking up the pace.

Soon the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing and moans and skin slapping against skin. "Yes" she moans lifting her hips when he pulls out matching his speed.

He flips them over so she on top, resting her hands on his chest to help keep her up she moans as she rides him faster and harder feeling herself falling off the edge again, he rubs at her clit sitting up and kissing her neck breathing heavily.

She clamps down on him cuming around him with a loud yell, she's no longer holding herself up her arms are dangling around his neck, his arms hold her close to him as his hips slowly lift up and down.

He flips them back over and lines himself back up, slipping out of her a couple of times before finding the perfect Rhythm. She can feel his hot breath against her neck making her shutter at the feeling, "you okay?" He whispers she puts her cheek against his "I'm more than okay. . I'm happy" for the first time in over a year she feels happy, it's not because of her having sex but because she has someone who makes her happy someone who treats her with respect and is so sweet to her, he stops his motions and looks at her, "Yeah?" She nods and looks him in the eyes, "I love you" she whispers to him her heart beating fast not knowing if she should of said it so soon.

He smiles wide "I love you too." He tells her and kisses her, moving his hips a bit faster than before. Her legs are wrapped around his waist helping her to buck her hips to match his pace, "I ’ma cum again stiles" she groans, "good I'm not going to last any longer, God you feel so good Lyds" he moans speeding up.

His thrusts get sloppier and she's clamping around him again screaming his name at the top of her lungs, he groans her name as his breathing becomes shallow in her ear, hips slowing down as he releases into the condom.

They stay like that for a while, until he pulls out making her feel empty. She watches as he removes the used condom from himself and ties it throwing it into the trash in his room.

"That was fun" she's trying to catch her breath laying her head on top of his chest fingers tracing his tattoo as he pulls the blanket over them. He laughs and agrees with her. "Hey Stiles" she looks at him, his eyes are closed but he mumbles a yeah.

"When I said that I loved you it wasn't because we were having sex it's because I've fallen so hard for you. I just wanted you to know" his eyes open and he smiles, "My life belongs to you Lydia, I would give it up for you" he tells her "please don't" She says feeling worried, "you know what I mean, if anything would of happen to you when I was able to stop it I would never forgive myself I love you so much and I promise to protect you for as long as I'm alive" she kisses him and lays her head back on his chest closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

 

It's been a week now, she was sitting on her couch watching TV as he was in the kitchen heating up some take out he picked up on his way to her house.

He comes out with plates in his hands and sits next to her handing her the plate of food, "how was work?" She asks him, "good I gave tickets to a few people while on patrol, what about you how was work?"

"Stressful as always, oh and the feeling of my bosses eyes looking down my shirt as I picked up some papers didn't help" she sighs and eats her food, "the offer still stands I can go to his house right now and arrest him" he says not joking.

"I would love that but he's my boss and if he's in jail I'll be jobless" she tells him, "I already told you, you can work as my personal assistant."

"And what exactly would I be doing?" She asks taking a sip of water, "going over files getting me coffee and once in a while some sex in the office"

"On your messy desk I don't think so" she plays along, "We can just push everything off it"

"Even your computer?" He nods his head making her laugh, she has to say the idea of him fucking her on his desk at work his hand covering her mouth so no one would hear them sounds inviting.

The feeling of nausea rains down on her making her place her food to the side and run to the bathroom emptying her stomach into the toilet, Stiles is right behind her holding her hair out of her face until she stops.

She's confused, "you okay?" He ask bending down in back of her rubbing her back, "yeah. That was weird" she says flushing the toilet and looking him, "maybe it's the takeout" he says an helps her on her feet, "maybe" she says thinking about it and walking over a few steps to the sink grabbing her toothbrush.

"So are you going to stay the night?" She asks him walking behind him and hugging him, "Depends on how bad you want me to" he rinses the plate and puts it to dry, "So is that a yes?"

"I don't know you might have to show me how much you want me to spend the night" She smirks and him kissing him on the lips running her hands all over his chest and arm, her hand reaches his belt. he indeed did stay the night.

 

She's walking down the hall of her work to the bathroom, wanting to vomit again. Last night she vomited to more times, one killing the moment and the last in the middle of the night, now that she's at work she's feeling it again.

"Hey Lydia where's that paper with the codes?" Kira asks her but she just walks past her storming into the bathroom, "Lydia?" She hears the door opening.

"Oh my god why didn't you just stay home?" Kira asks rushing to her side.

"Because I don't feel sick that's why" she says flushing the toilet, Kira pulls out some mints from her bag and hands her them. "Thanks" she smiles and walks back with Kira to her desk.

"What do you mean you don't feel sick? You just threw up you breakfast" she says sitting on the side of her desk, "I don't have a fever or a stuffy nose, my voice sounds the same I'm perfectly fine but then all of a sudden I just throw up and I don't understand why" she groans.

Kira has a look on her face like she know what she's talking about but she isn't too sure, "K I ‘ma ask you something just don't get mad okay"

She nods her head at her, "Is it possible that you might be you know. . ." She looks around and gets closer to her "Pregnant?" She whispers so only she can hear.

"What! No? Actually come to think of it, I haven't had my period this month it usually comes a week in the month but the months almost over" she says thinking about it.

"Okay don't panic" Kira says, "I'm not" "Lydia your face is full of it just take deep breaths and try to think if you and Stiles used protection, it is stiles' right?"

"Of course he's the only guy I've had sex with and every time we used a condom"

"Did one ever break and you guys didn't notice until it was over?" She shakes her head. Then it hits her. "The one night stand!"

"What?" Kira asks making her sigh "we don't remember what happen that night we knew we slept together so we just assumed we used protection you know"

"My lunch break is in three minutes if you want I can pick up a pregnancy test for you" she offers "sounds good"


	6. I'm All In

She takes a deep breath and looks at the test, her eyes widen when she sees the two pink lines, at least she knows why she’s had the sudden need to throw up. “So, are you or are you not?” Kira asks once she comes out of the bathroom and walks back to her. She grabs her purse from her desk and faces her, “Yeah. . . I have to go talk to Stiles” She can’t believe this is happening. It’s not like she doesn’t want to be a mother, it’s just she always thought she would be married and around 26 years old when she decided to have a kid, but here she is 22 years old not married and pregnant. 

“You do that. Look if you need anything let me know, I’ll help you out through this” She hugs Kira and kisses her cheek “Thanks Kira you’re the best” She smiles and walks out avoiding Jackson as best as she can. 

 

“Okay you can do this. Just go in and ask for him, then tell him. . . god what am I going to tell him?” She groans sitting in her car in the parking lot of the police station, all the drive she wasn’t even thinking of how to tell him how do girls tell their boyfriend or husband that their pregnant? After a few minutes, she opens the car door and steps out, her heels clicking on the floor as she walks to the door. 

“Hey Mr. Stilinski is Stiles here?” She says holding the bag of take out in her hands, “Yeah he’s in his office go on ahead” He smiles at her. “Oh, yeah I brought you this” She smiles opening the bag and handing him a burger and some fries. “That’s nice of you thanks” He smiles taking the food. 

The first thing she sees when she opens the door is Stiles on the couch passed out, she smiles and closes the door lightly placing the bag on his messy desk. She crosses her arms over her chest and clears her throat loudly making him jump awake “I was just thinking of a new clue on the case not sleeping” He looks up at her with wide eyes, “Oh. Hey” He smiles at her making her laugh, “Sleeping on the job?” “Hey I didn’t mean to okay, I just sat down and next thing I know I fell asleep. . . what are you doing here? Thought you don’t get off till three”   
“I have a lunch break so I thought I would stop by and eat with you, I know you forget to eat sometimes” she says walking to the bag and pulling out their food, his arms wrap around her waist as his lips kiss her neck, she breaths through her nose and leans back into him. “Stiles. . . we’re not really alone” she whispers at him turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck “I know. I missed you” She smiles at him and kisses him lightly.   
They sit together on the couch eating their food talking about each other’s days. “So, um I also came here to talk to you about something” She says her palms shaking a bit as she thinks about it. “What’s up?” he licks the sauce off his thumb looking at her, “Remember I’ve been feeling sick for a couple of days?”   
“Yeah”

“Well I know why” She says putting her food down and standing up, She looks at him “I’m late” She says not knowing if he’ll get it, but the look on his face tells her differently. “Your late?” She nods her head. “Okay well did you take a test?” He asks putting down his food as well, “Yeah I took one at work with Kira” He nods his head “Was it positive?” She nods her head tears forming in her eyes scared of what he’s going to say next, “I have another one in my bag I can take if you want me to” he shakes his head and stands, “No I believe you” he says walking a bit closer to her, “So you have a growing child in your stomach. . . my. . it is mine, right?” He asks worried. 

“It’s yours” She says walking closer to him, he nods his head one hand on his hip and the other covering his mouth. He looks at her with wide eyes and nods lightly. “Okay. Well whatever you want to do I’m here no matter what” He tells her pulling her in his arms. “We can take care of a kid, right?” She asks looking up at him, “Yeah I mean we both have jobs. . So, you want to keep it?” He asks looking back at her. “I don’t like the idea of an abortion or going through the pregnancy just to give it away when its born I mean what’s the point?” he nods his head and cups her cheek, “I’ll be there the whole way through, I’ll be here to cuddle with you until you replace me with a pillow, I’ll be here to go shopping at two in the morning when you start craving weird foods and I’ll be here on the day holding your hand even though I might lose some fingers, I’m all in” He says his thumb whipping her tears that have fallen from her eyes.   
“I love you” She says kissing him, “I love you too”

 

“Is that going to hurt her?” He asks looking at the doctor, “Babe its fine it’s just cold” She says taking his hand inhaling as the cold gel hits her stomach. The doctor moves around a bit “All right let’s find this little guy” She looks at Stiles as his eyes are focused of the black screen. “All right see that little white dot right there?” the doctor says making Lydia look at her pointing at the screen, “That’s your baby” She says looking at them, “That’s it?” Stiles says amazed, “Your baby is the size of a poppy seed” Lydia looks up at Stiles “Whoa” He says his eyes never leaving the screen. “Now in this first picture your baby won’t be smiling but later when he or she has lips we might get a smile. You are four weeks into your pregnancy” She says grabbing the small paper from the machine and handing it to her, “Four weeks? I’ve been pregnant for four weeks!” Lydia asks looking at her “Yeah sometimes it takes a couple of weeks for someone to relies it unless you were trying for one and took a test a few hours later or the next day” She cleans off her stomach and pulls her shirt back down.   
She looks at Stiles who looks at her with a smile, “We weren’t planning so we had no idea” “That’s okay most couples I get have no idea either, it happens” she shrugs and writes down when she should come back, “I’ll see you three next month to see how everything’s going, if you have any questions or if something doesn’t feel right give me a call as soon as possible”   
“What do you mean if something doesn’t feel right?” Stiles ask, “If she’s bleeding suddenly then that means there is a miscarriage, but I wouldn’t worry too much, if you start bleeding it’s just your period” She says to both, “Okay” Her and Stiles both say at the same time. 

“Thank you again” She smiles and walks out of the room hand in hand with Stiles, they walk to the front desk where the man hands them the bill, Stiles and Lydia’s eyes widen, “Who knew having a baby was so expensive” He says making her agree with him by shaking her head. “Don’t worry I got it” He says pulling out his wallet.

“We have to tell my parents” She says sitting in the passenger side of his jeep, “Yeah. I don’t know If I should be there for that” He says stopping at a red light, “Why not?” She looks over at him confused, “because your dad might kill me” He looks at her making her laugh, “I won’t let that happen” He smiles and looks ahead, “We have to tell my dad and Melissa” She nods her head and smiles. 

They pull up to her house where her parents car is parked, “Looks like we have to tell them sooner than we thought” He says looking at her nervously. “It’ll be okay” She assures him watching as he opens his door and jumps out running over to her side and opening the door helping her out. She kisses his cheek and takes his hand walking with him to the door.  
“Wydia!” “Stiles!” Lisa and Luke say running to them “Hey little nuggets!” Lydia smiles and hugs them, “Hey buddy” Stiles says catching Luke as he jumps in his arms. “Did you catch a bag guy today?!” Luke says excitedly, “I sure did and guess what” “What!?” “I brought her with me” He says looking at Lydia and winking at her, she rolls her eyes at him and walks to the kitchen where her mother is cooking and her father is sitting on the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the paper.   
“Hey I brought Stiles” She says placing her bag on the counter. “That’s okay the more the better” Her mother says looking at her smiling. Lydia helps her mother cook while Luke chases Lisa around the house playing police officer again, Stiles and her father are talking getting to know each other better.   
By the time, they finish eating the sun is down and they sit at the table just talking about each other’s days. “So, what did you guys do today?” Her mother asks drinking her wine, “Stiles took me to my doctor’s appointment” “Everything okay, you feeling okay?” Her father asks. “Yeah but the doctor gave me this” She says holding Stiles hand under the table as she pushes the picture upside down across the table to her mother, she grabs it and turns it over.   
“Oh, My God!” She screams once she sees it, her father looks at it and chokes on his beer. They look at them, “Surprise!” She says with a smile. Their defiantly done for.


	7. Allison.

“Your Pregnant!?” her mother says a little loud making Lydia flinch, “You guys are only 22 years old you aren’t ready to be parents” Her father says tone matching her mothers. “We know that we didn’t plan this okay” She says holding Stiles’ hand a little tighter now. “Lydia, we love you but we can’t just let you throw away your life like this” Her mother tells her making the blood in her veins boil. “Having a baby isn’t going to throw away my life, did having me throw away yours?”   
“Lydia, you are young. There is so much you have to do places to see” She says making her roll her eyes, “I’ll see those things mom ill have our baby with me when I do” She says tears in her eyes, “I mean what do you want me to do? I already made up my mind mom do you really want me to kill my child growing day by day inside of me? Do you know how horrible that sounds?” She says raising her voice. “Wydia why are you crying?” Lisa and Luke walk into the kitchen their little innocent eyes filled with worry for their big sister, she looks at Stiles who smiles and kisses her forehead, “How about we go play outside” He says taking the small hands in his and opening the door heading to the small patch of grass.   
“I’m sorry. I’m happy I am I’m just worried about you, I know how hard it is to raise a kid Lydia heck you were a challenge for me” She says placing her hand over hers, “Mom I’m not doing this alone Stiles is going to be by my side heck he paid for a 200 dollar bill an hour ago,” She looks at her mother. “Lydia your father was there too but you were still hard for the both of us and you’re not ready for a kid” 

“I’m not you. And Stiles is not him, like it or not were having this child and were going to give it all the love in the world, I think that after everything that has happen to me Stiles and this baby are the best thing to happen to me” She says smiling at her mother, “Plus I have you and dad. Everything is going to be okay mom” She reassures her. “Natalie she’s right, she’s not a child anymore. Her and Stiles are adults if they say they can take care of a kid then we need to have faith that they can, and if they need help they have us and Stiles’ parents when they need us” Her father says holding her hand over Lydia’s, he looks at her and smiles. “Lydia I’ve known you sense you were 14 years old I watched you grow into the young lady that you are today, if anyone can raise a child it’s you. I am so proud of you always remember that” He says making her cry again. “Thanks dad. Thanks for everything I know at first I didn’t like you and was kind of a bitch to you, but you were there for everything that happen to me you were there when I started high school you were there when I brought home Jordan, you were there when I was engaged and you were here for all the stuff my real father never was here for. But you’re not my step dad, you’re my real dad you’re the only father I have ever known” She says choking back tears.   
“I love you dad” She says getting up and giving him a hug pulling her mother in it as well. She looks over her father’s shoulder out the window where she sees Stiles standing with Luke on his back and Lisa on his leg laughing and struggling to get them off, she smiles knowing he’s going to be a good father just like hers.

 

“I can’t believe it’s already November” She says laying down on the couch with her head in Stiles’ lap, “Yeah the months are going by fast” He says looking down at her and smiling. “So have you decided when to tell your parents?” She asks looking at him catching him looking at her, she smile and giggles a little. “I was thinking over thanksgiving but that might be too late you know so maybe later this week” He says placing his hand over her stomach and rubbing slow soft circles. She closes her eyes and sighs, “That sounds good. I love your parents” She says putting her hand over his moving with it. She had met them two weeks into their relationship, even if Melissa wasn’t his real mother she still liked her. From the story’s he’s told her about his real mother she seems like she was the best mom any child could have asked for, He never talks about the times she was sick only when she was healthy and well.  
She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, “Hey Stiles?” He looks down at her with a mmhm and a small smile. “We should move in together” She says making his head tilt, “Your right, I think it should be your place though because this apartment is too small for the baby I mean where are we going to put it? The bathroom?” He says making her laugh “Or the kitchen” She adds making him join in. “What if we get our own place together you know. I can sell my house and live here while we look for a place to grow a family” She suggests “You” He pokes her forehead, “Are a good thinker” He says then looks confused.   
“But are you sure you want to sell your house, there are so many memories” He frowns, He’s right there are so many memories of her and Jordan, but he’s gone and she must put that past her. “I know but I want to make new ones with you” She says making him smile wide, “Guess were buying a house together” He smiles and starts tickling her sides making her burst out in laughter. 

 

“Are you guys going to tell us why you called us over for a sudden dinner?” Scott says poking at his salad, “We can’t have a nice dinner with you guys?” Stiles says with a smile cutting his chicken and putting a piece in his mouth. Kira looks at her with a smile and rolls her eyes, “So me and Stiles have decided to buy a house together” She says gaining Scott and Kira’s attention. “Really wow that’s cool” Scott says nodding his head, “Also we need to start looking for a crib” He adds, “Why do you need a crib?” Scott laughs looking up at them confused. They all look at him waiting for his brain to kick in, a few seconds later his fork and knife are dropped and his jaw is down looking at them surprised. “Your pregnant?” He says looking at Stiles, “No but Lydia is” He says making Kira and Lydia laugh at Scott.   
“This is so crazy man did you guys tell dad and mom yet?” He asks excited to be an uncle, “Not yet were going to later this week though” He says. “This is just. . . You’re going to be a father man! This is weird you’re going to be a father” He says making Stiles nod “Yes I know” He laughs. “I can’t believe you’re going to be a mom I’m so happy for you!” Kira says, her usual excited self. “I know thanks again for your help you didn’t have to buy me a test” She says feeling like she needs to pay her back somehow, “You knew about this before me?” Scott says looking at her sad, “Join the club man” Stiles says making the girls laugh. 

“That’s it?” Scott and Kira both say when they see the sonogram picture, “Yeah that’s it” Lydia says sitting on Stiles’ lap drinking water while the others drink wine and beer. “It’s so small” Kira says “You guys need to make a copy of it for us so we can hang it on our fridge” She adds making her and Stiles laugh. “Will do” He says looking at Lydia and smiling.  
“God I miss wine” She sighs putting the bottle back in the fridge, “I know but think of how good it will taste after the baby’s here” Kira says helping her clean up while Scott and Stiles talk outside. “So you’re really selling this house huh?” She says touching the wall. “Yeah, I love this house because it was mine and Jordan’s but I want to be able to love a place that’s mine and Stiles’ you know. I want to make it fair to him” She says looking out at Stiles laughing hand clutching his stomach as he turns red, she smiles.   
“Yeah, it’s going to be good. I still love this picture of you two” Kira says smiling at a picture of Allison and her. She swallows and walks up to the picture grabbing it with a smile, “Yeah me to. . . god I miss her” She says letting a tear fall. “She’s still here, you can’t see her but she right next to you freaking out about the baby” She says leaning her head on her shoulder, “Yeah god she would be buying so much baby clothes right now without even caring if it’s a boy or girl” She laughs. The memories of Allison’s smile still fresh in her brain, the last night they spent together laughing and talking about the future together still makes her smile and laugh.   
“God I know right” Kira laughs wiping a tear from her cheek, Lydia does the same and puts the picture back where it belongs.   
“You guys okay?” Stiles and Scott come back in looking at the worried, “Yeah we were just looking at a picture” She smiles at Stiles leaning into him as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek, “Talk later?” He asks making her nod. She hasn’t told him about Allison, but she knows she should eventually, he’s told her about his mother its time she tells him about her best friend.

“See you at work on Monday” She smiles and hugs Kira and Scott, “Later man” she watches as Scott and Stiles hug. They walk out with them watching as they drive away and turn disappearing into the darkness. 

 

She puts a box down on the bed motioning for him to open it, he looks at her and puts down the book he was reading and opens the lid taking out a picture of Allison, “Her name was Allison Argent. She was my best friend. She died in a car accident in 2014” She says trying to hold back tears. He looks at her with raised eyebrows and digs more into the box, pulling out a necklace of a silver heart. “That was hers, back in high school she was the first person I allowed myself to open up to, it was funny because I bonded with her over fashion. She was like a sister to me we were always together and she was always there for me when I needed her, the last night we stayed up talking about moving in together even though I was engaged to Jordan and she was with her fiancé Isaac. We talked about how we should just get up and go get a house by the beach where we could go to on summers just the two of us” Tears are flowing out her eyes landing on her hand. “I begged her to stay the night but she said she had work in the morning and wanted to talk to Isaac about something. She left and when I went to bed I got a call from Isaac saying she was hit by a drunk driver and was being transported to the hospital, they tried for three whole hours to save her, but she didn’t make it” She breaks down collapsing into his arms feeling the warmth of his skin on her cheek.  
“They didn’t even catch the son of a bitch, they didn’t even bother to trace the owner and arrest him for killing her” She cries harder, “I just miss her so much Stiles. I want her to be here with me I want her to hold me and tell me it’s all a dream” Stiles holds her tighter, tears starting to fall from his own eyes onto her hair. “I know babe. I’m so sorry” He says kissing her forehead. “I promise I will find him for her, he’s not going to get away with it” He tells her making her look at her for the first time, “But it’s been two years Stiles” She says with a sniffle, “Doesn’t matter. He can’t just get away with this I won’t let him. I know it won’t bring her back for you, but he’ll pay for what he did” He says making her heart hurt. “I love you” She tells him and kisses him on his lips softly not caring for the snot that ran down her lip right before. “I think she would of wanted you to wear this” He says putting the necklace around her neck, she smiles at him and lays her head on his chest.


	8. Straight into your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I've been busy writing essays :( but I finally had time to write a chapter :D

A cool breeze flows through the open window onto her skin waking her from her slumber, the sound of the trees being pushed fills the room as she stretches with a yawn. Turning her head she smiles the moon light shining through the blinds making a shadow of light on his face, enough for her to see his brows furrow and his lips pout.

She checks the time only two hours before he has to get up for work, and six till she has to go in as well. They agreed to look for a house once they got off, nothing to big or to small.

The list they made the other night includes a big kitchen with plenty of counter space, a walk in closet in the master bedroom two or three bedrooms and enough space in the backyard for a kid to run around.

They have been living in his apartment together now for a week having to squeeze in the kitchen when cooking, or taking a shower together so the hot water won't run out when the other showers which neither mind until they get side tracked and cold water hits them.

She turns on her side with her back facing him cuddling her pillow in her arms as she sighs, his arm wraps around her pulling her body closer to his. She relaxes as she hears his even breathing in her ear, his warm breath soothing her. Her eyes close as she listens to the trees and him breathing, falling back asleep in no time.

  
He walks into the station and smiles at his father, "hey pops" Noah smiles at him and hands him a case file. "Let me guess noise complaint?" His father nods and he sighs "on it" he replied grabbing his keys and heading back out the door.

He pulls up to Lydia's old neighborhood a few blocks down from where she used to live, sitting on the steps is a upset woman waiting outside. He steps out of the car and walks to her, "I called you guys a month ago and asked you to deal with the creature in my back yard and what do you do? Say I'm delusional and go on your way!" She yells.

"Ma'am there's no need to yell, I'm sorry about the way our officers treated you I'll have a talk with my father when I get back to the station about their behavior, now will you fill me in on what's been happening in your backyard?" He says holding on to his belt.

  
Lydia looks at the time and sighs wanting work to be over, she didn't get to say goodbye to stiles for she was asleep while he left. Kira rolls her chair to her desk with a smile, "hey" she says looking at her for a split second. "What you up to?" Kira asks looking at the screen, "just going over a few things for Mr. Whittmore" his name sounds bitter coming out of her mouth, "why can't he do it" Kira questions making Lydia chuckle.

"Jackson doing his own work? It would surely be a dream" she says making her laugh, "so how did you get stuck doing his work?"

"Well I walked in and he just loaded it all on me saying how if I didn't get this done by the end of the day how he'll Fire me and blah blah blah" she sighs.

"That's bull shit!" Kira looks around after speaking to loudly, she leans back in "Lydia I swear if Mr. Blake finds out you've been doing all the work for the past year he'll fire jackass and hire you as the new CEO of this place, heck you could even change the name into something more simple"

Lydia laughs at the thought, "Trust me no one likes a hormonal pregnant woman as a boss been there done that" she says refuting to her old job as a teen, her boss was a bitch after she became pregnant. She just hopes she won't turn out the same.

  
"So let me get this straight" he says pinching the bridge of his nose, "There is something digging holes in your back yard and filling them back up but you have never seen an animal doing it?"

"That's what I said" she says making his sigh, God all he wants right now is to be on the couch cuddling with Lydia and rubbing soft circles on her belly.

"How are you sure it's an animal if you never seen it before?" He asks taking off his hat and scratching his head, "because last night something got into my basement and I shut the door and blocked all the windows so it wouldn't get out, things still in there was scratching all night long"

He sighs looking at the door, "alright I'll take a look" he says pulling out his flashlight and walking to the door.

 

She opens the door and walks in to the room throwing the pile of papers onto his desk, he looks at her with a blank face "Next time you tell me to do your own work I'll go to Mr. Blake and tell him all about how you made me do your job for the past year" She says, turning around and walking back out.

She can't believe she just did that, her heart is racing and hands are shaking as she reaches her desk. Kira looks at her with worried eyes, "Hey you okay?" She asks watching her sit down in the chair.

She looks up at the ceiling and starts to laugh, "Lydia?" She looks at Kira with a smile "I'm great"

She decides to call him at her lunch break wondering if he wanted to meet for lunch, when he doesn't answer she assumes he's busy and goes to lunch with Kira.

  
"Stand back" he tell the lady holding his flashlight up and turning the nob, sure enough a raccoon runs out as he's gagging at the horrible smell coming from the room.

"God what is that smell?" "I've been trying to figure that out ever sense I moved in" she tells his stepping back a bit, "I'ma see if that was the only one, maybe there's a dead animal someone missed" he says walking in, the wood floor under his feet creak as he walks further in gaging.

He looks around every corner, when he sees nothing he walks back. He feels his phone buzz before the wood floor caves under his feet sending him falling down at least five feet.

He lands in water the smell more intense, "Are you okay!?" The woman screams for him "Yeah"he responds grabbing his flash light and looking around, his eyes go wide and his body moves away from inside the water. It's all around him bumping into him as he moves to get away, he feels like throwing up an he might.

He climbs up the latter the woman brought crawling on to the grass and emptying his stomach, when he's finished he grabs his walkie "This is deputy Stilinski we have a 187 at fourth and second street over"

"Copy that" the officer says back, "what's a 187!?" The lady asks and he looks at her "homicide" her face is blank "what?" "Mama did you know you had multiple dead bodies at the bottom of your basement?"

"I moved in over a year ago how was I supposed to know that!?" She says sitting on the grass with her head in her hands, "look when the other officers get here their gonna ask you questions just tell them everything you know alright?" She nods her head.

  
She walks In the door and sighs feeling relived that work is finally over, she can hear the shower running meaning stiles is home. She smiles and grabs bread putting them in the toaster, she empty a the last of the ham in the bag and opens the trash throwing it in.

He walks out with a towel around his waist running his hand through his hair, She smiles and walks to him kissing his cheek. "How was work?" "You don't want to know" he replies closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What happen?" She asks looking at his body for cuts, she finds a large scrape at the side of his ribs. "It's nothing" "nothing?! Stiles" his hands find her shoulders "hey hey, I'm fine I just fell that's all" he says with a warm smile calming her down.

"A fall did this?" She says confused going to the bathroom and grabbing the medical kit they keep in there. "Well wood did, I fell through the floor about five feet down finding the source of a very horrible smell" she walks over to him "Dead animal?" He nods his head "body" "bodies" he corrects her making her crinkle her nose in disgust.

He smiles at her grabbing her and kissing her, "I think I have to search you to make sure you don't have any weapons on you" he says making her smile "is that so deputy?" He nods and stands backing her up into the wall running his hands down as he sucks on her neck.

 

 


	9. All I need is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

She looks at his face and sighs, "Stiles out of all three houses we have seen please don't say you hate this one too" he looks at her and opens his mouth, "Stilinski!" She covers his mouth with her hand. She can feel him mumbling as he takes her small wrist in his large hand and lifts it up, "I said I like it" 

Her mind goes blank for a second as she goes over the words in her mind, "really?" She says confused. He nods his head and takes her hand, "it has great room space a third bedroom for guests and a big backyard for a kid and a dog to play in" 

"Who said anything about a dog?" She laughs at his puppy face. "Fine you can have a dog but you have to clean up after it" she gives in smiling as he smiles, "yes mom" he says making her hit his arm. 

They make an offer and head back to the apartment, she sits on the couch the moment the door closes and takes off her heels. "Why are you wearing heels? I thought you were pregnant" he asks sitting next to her. "I'm not I tricked you so that you would go out with me" she tells him and throughs them in the corner of the room with his. "So the sonogram was rigged?" She nods her head as he lays on her legs his hand holding her stomach. "Wanna make a baby then?" He says making her laugh "why not!" 

"So are the plates in place?" She checks and gives him a thumbs up while sipping her water, "Do you think the Turkey came out okay?" He names all the other food making her put her drink down. "Babe everything's good trust me, just take a deep breath" she says holding his shoulders as his hands find their place on her hips. 

"I'm just really nerves is all" he tells her making her smile a bit "I know. It will go good" she tells him as the door bell rings. 

"Hey daddy O!" Stiles says opening the door "Stiles I told you not to call me that" Noah says "oh I think it's cute"'Melissa says kissing Stiles' cheek. Lydia stands putting her drink down on the coffee table and straightening out her dress, "Hi I'm Lydia" she smiles at Melissa and holds out her hand "oh it's so nice to finally meet you Noah and Stiles have told me so much about you" she gives her a hug which she didn't expect but she gives it back. 

"So here I was standing on the table changing the light bulb and Melissa is on the ground trying to find what bulb is the right one" Noah laughs "well I didn't know they both fit!" She says making them all laugh. 

"So dad. I have to tell you something actually both of you and by I I mean we" he says grabbing Lydia's hand, they smile at both of them "We already know" Noah says.

"You do!?" Stiles and Lydia both say "Yes we saw it when we walked in" Melissa adds "You did!?" They say again. Stiles looks down at her stomach, she's not showing yet. "I mean your a bit young and it's a little rushed for the time you've been together but I think it's good that your getting married" Noah tells them making her look at stiles. 

"What oh no" stiles tries but they keep talking, "yeah we're proud of you" "dad. No that's not mine" he says looking at the ring on her finger. "What do you mean it's not yours? . . . So she's engaged to someone who's not you?" Noah is confused and Lydia is dying inside. 

"Yes I mean no. It's complicated" stiles say "son I love you and I really like Lydia but I don't think ruining another relationship is a good thing" "what no dad. . Lydia's pregnant!" He finally says. This is not how she pictured this going, she saw a nice little talk of how they were going to tell his parents they were having a kid but it ended with a blow to the face.

"What?" Noah says angrily, "first of all I don't even want to hear why she has a ring on her finger but you two are keeping it?" He says. Melissa places her head in her hands and sighs, "You can't take care of a kid! You still act like one yourself!" He spits making Melissa step in.

"Honey deep breaths. Stiles Lydia I think it's great your choosing to step up and raise your child" Lydia smiles at her with a thank you. "I don't want anything to do with that child until you put a ring on this young woman's finger you hear!" She thinks he's being over dramatic but it turns out he was serious and left with the slam of the door making all three of them jump.

"Thanks for the dinner it was lovely. Again nice meeting you." Melissa says to Lydia giving her a hug, she turns to stiles with a sad expression "don't worry I'll talk to him" Stiles nods and hugs her one last time before shutting the door leaving him and Lydia alone in silence. 

"He really said that!?" Kira says her chair moving closer to her desk area, she nods her head. "Yup. After they left we cleaned up and he went strait to bed" she says looking at the picture of stiles and her she replaced with the old one. She has never seen him so hurt or angry before, she doesn't know if she's the one to blame for all this mess. "Stop" Kira says making her look at her confused "I know what your thinking so stop. It's not your fault his father raised him to marry first and have kids later, he'll come around" she says making her smile a little "you know me so well" she says giving her a hug. "That's why I'm you best friend" she says making her laugh and agree. 

When she gets home he's waiting for her leaning on the counter. He looks up and gives her a smile, "You okay?" She asks hanging her coat and taking off her heels using her free hand to hold onto the wall, "of course why wouldn't I be. . ." She rolls her eyes at him, "stile your dad just yelled at you and said he didn't want to be apart of our child's life unless you marry me obviously your not fine" 

"Alright! I'm mad. Or sad. I'm both I guess. I just didn't really think he would get so angry at me" he says sitting on a dining chair. She sighs and sits next to him, "if it's sure a big deal to him then let's just get married" she says wanting his father to be happy and for him to smile again, stiles looks at her like she just jumped from a cliff. "What? No Lydia! If we married I don't want to marry you because my father is being unreasonable, I want it to be out of love" he says moving his hands from his lap when she goes to sit on it. "It will be" she says talking off the ring Jordan gave her. She looks at it for a moment and looks at him, she smiles and tosses the ring behind her and kissing him hearing the metal hit the floor somewhere. 

"This doesn't count as a proposal you know that right, I have to buy you a pretty ring and take you somewhere nice and surprise you with a fancy dinner and then pop the question" he says making her smile, "I don't need any of that. All I need is you next to me for the rest of my life" he smiles and kisses her. "Well then. . Lydia Ann Martin. Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's parents were supportive I wanted stiles dad to be kind of upset.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment letting me know what u thought :)


End file.
